marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Chimichangas (Short)
| next = }} Chimichangas is a short film. In it, Deadpool and Venom fight over Mexican food. Plot Traffic is stopped in all parts of a . Several cars have smashed into each other. One lays upside down. Several are smoking. On the top road, throws a car over the side. He turns and jumps up and down then leaps off the car. He kicks a car across the road. He leaps over to a blue car teetering on the edge. He picks it up and tosses it aside. He laughs and wiggles his tongue. Just then he hears the jingling of music behind him. He turns and sees a racing down the road towards him. is behind the wheel. He sees Venom and skids to a halt as he approaches Venom. The side reads " " over his . He lifts up the side window and pops out wearing a . Venom races towards him, his tongue waving out. Deadpool looks shocked. Venom continues running then leaps up into the air. He tackles Deadpool knocking the window shutter down and tipping the truck over then upside down. A flies out. A dent matching Deadpool's shape appears in the bottom of the truck as it bounces up. Another one appears in the side. A third dent knocks the truck around. Just then, he flies out the back of the truck and slams onto the pavement. He weakly looks up and reaches to move away. Venom's tentacle appears behind him and grabs him. Deadpool scratches the ground as he is pulled back. Venom swings him around as he pulls him back towards the truck. Deadpool pulls out a and severs the tentacle. He swings the sword around slicing the tentacle five more times. He lands on the ground with pieces of tentacle landing around him. He stands and readies his sword, the tentacles melt into liquid. Deadpool reaches behind him and pulls out a chimichanga bursting with fillings. He looks at it realizing what he is holding and is shocked. He watches as his opponent extends a tentacle to grab the food. He pulls the chimichanga into the truck, the doors closing behind it. Suddenly the whole vehicle shakes as he s. After a second, another burp blows the doors off the back. Kitchen utensils, a , and peppers fly out along with a big cloud of smoke. Venom sprints out and runs in circles holding his throat. He stops and burps again, this time flames shoot out. He stops and wipes off his tongue. Deadpool does several poses. Behind him, Venom runs around and s releasing more flames. s fall all around him. Venom hiccups flames twice more. A tortilla lands right on his head. Trivia *In real life, stretches across Michigan. * is a reference to Deadpool artist Ed McGuinness. * is a reference to Spider-Man artist Steve Ditko. In the comics, Deadpool based his look off of . * is a reference to ''Deadpool'' film writer Paul Wernick. *The menu includes Hot Chimichanga, Cold Chimichanga, Wide Chimichanga, Super Hot Chimichanga, Loud Chimichanga, Sharp Chimichanga, and 4th Wall Chimichanga. *The sides are Sour , Slice, Stab, and More Chimichangas. *After cutting the tentacle, Deadpool lands in the "superhero landing" parodied in the Deadpool film. *Deadpool's final pose is a reference to the famous Coppertone girl ads, which was parodied in posters for the Deadpool film. *This is the first, and currently only, Funko short to only feature characters whose film rights are not entirely owned by Marvel Studios. Deadpool belongs to Fox while Venom is shared by Marvel and Sony. used Spider-Man, who is also shared by Marvel and Sony, while all other characters in that short and are owned entirely by Marvel. Goofs *There is a sign for a freeway exit but there is no exit. *The freeway exit sign has an arrow pointing down. American offramp signs point up. *Despite the name of the short and on the truck, Deadpool pulls out a burrito. Chimichangas are fried. Background Marvel Entertainment and Funko collaborated to bring a series of short films with this one being the third after and . Senior vice President of Animation and Family Entertainment Cort Lane said of the series "Telling Marvel stories in the Funko Pop! aesthetic is a special kind of magic unlike anything we've ever done. These shorts are both hilarious and action-packed, and irresistibly adorable too. Really, I think all audiences will love them." Funko Director of Marketing Mark Robben said "We hope fans enjoy these short films as much as they do collecting Pop!, and hopefully we’ll be able to create many more."Marvel Funko Pops Come to Life in a New Short Film Series at Superhero Hype The setting for the film is based on the opening sequence of the ''Deadpool'' film. The freeway signs are from the film. Animation Animation was done completely in computer imagery by A Large Evil Corporation. The characters are designed to look like Funko's signature vinyl bobblehead dolls. Video References External Links *Twitter *YouTube *Tumblr Category:Chimichangas (Short) Category:Funko Universe